Vash the Stampede
Character has been dropped from Sortinghat. In game canon, Vash left in the summer of 2010 to search for a missing friend, and is now somewhere in the deserts of Nevada. Stats Name: Vash Alias: Vash the Stampede, The Humanoid Typhoon, Mankind's First Localized Human Disaster Source: Trigun (dubbed anime, mostly) Played by: infiniteviking Age: ..um. Nationality: American West (or so it is rumored) Favorite flower: red geranium: "determination" Wand: ash, sixteen inches, hippogriff feather core Patronus: an... emu? Boggart: his brother, Knives Personality A knock-kneed vagrant with a heart of gold, Vash has a unique talent for landing in hot water wherever he goes. He likes food, sunshine, music, and peace; he has a cheesy grin and a maddening cackle, and his mannerisms are frequently more suited to a young child than to an adult. He lives in the moment as much as he can, but those who know him well may discern a much more serious side carefully hidden behind his dorky mask. There are gaps in his memory that he won't talk about, and he's plagued with guilt about his past, but the last thing he wants is to cause pain for anyone else, so he does his best to present a happy, carefree face to the world. Above all, he loves and respects life in all its forms, and believes that nobody has the right to take or mar the life of another. He would protect another's life with his own, no matter who it is or what the situation, and has trained assiduously to meet any danger that crosses his path. However, that side of him only comes out when there's trouble; otherwise he'll be bopping along to the random pulse of existence, no matter who's around to hear the beat. IC History In the late 1800s, a small, close-knit community of Nevada wizards was wiped out by an unexplained magical disaster. The only survivors were Vash and Knives, twin brothers then in their teens, who quarreled and parted ways shortly thereafter. No records now exist of who they were or where they came from, and Vash remembers very little of his life beforehand, but has a deep, secret feeling that he was responsible for the disaster. Whatever happened to them resulted in their ageing processes being slowed. Moving from place to place so his longevity went unnoticed, Vash survived the Great Depression and two world wars, sustained by fragmentary memories of a beautiful caretaker who believed that all life was sacred. Though he's quick to heal, his penchant for leaping in to save others' lives crippled him more than once, and his body is a web of terrible scars hidden beneath a bright red cloak. His involvement in dangerous situations, which usually resulted in massive property damage even as he tried to minimize harm to living things, left him with a reputation for causing disasters, and for several decades he was wanted as a dangerous criminal. Dumbledore, however, had the charges revoked when he invited Vash to come teach at Hogwarts; less known overseas than he may have been in the U.S., Vash has, for the most part, left his past behind him. Class When Vash was hired, he knew next to nothing about Divination. Thanks to a lot of studying, he's mostly caught up with his own class, but still relies heavily on books and, hrm, misdirection. Half the time he teaches class outside in the sunlight or randomly announces a donut party instead. His third- to seventh-year class has covered basic fortune-telling and divination techniques, theoretical clairvoyance, probability, and the interpretation of omens and dreams. Office and environs Vash's first classroom was abandoned when two teachers used it for... well, let's just note that eight months later, the population of the castle was increased by two. He'd been teaching most of his classes in an outside courtyard, anyway. (There were flowers.) His favorite "classroom" is a wide-open area somewhere in the castle, warm and cosy but with a problematic number of people passing through during class, frequently stopping to gawk or grab a pastry from the teacher's desk. Vash's quarters, tucked away among the other teachers' rooms, are neat as a pin, save for a few items of clothing that always get scattered about. He prefers to socialize outside of them, so only his closest friends -- well, closer ones than the 99% of the castle's population whom he counts as friends of one sort or another -- have ever been there. Marks, scars, and other attributes ..Where does one even start? The single earring? The mole beneath the left eye? The prosthetic arm, hacked off above the elbow in an incident he refuses to discuss? What about the bolts holding his ribcage together -- the ones that always set off Muggle metal detectors? Vash keeps his scars hidden, wearing long-sleeved shirts and a glove to cover his artificial arm; his robes are in his favorite color, red (for determination). Even now, few people have seen what he looks like under the hood. The things most people notice about him are his blonde hair, spiked up as high as it will go, and his happy-go-lucky, donut-loving, life-of-a-really-crazy-party attitude which, when he's lucky, keeps everyone's attention long enough that the other stuff just doesn't come up. Relationships :this list is under construction. :Mikami Teru (History of Magic TA): a big-hearted, rather intense young man who helped Vash out numerous times as a seventh-year Gryffindor. The two share a common longing for PEACE FOR ALL MANKIND, and Vash, while occasionally taken aback by the depth of the lad's devotion, was glad to have such an ardent fellow pacifist at his side. Unfortunately, they had a philosophical falling out which resulted in Mikami's taking up with Light Yagami, another teacher whom Vash has barely met. Vash and Mikami are still friends, and Vash hopes for the best for him. Tohru Honda (Art TA): a cheerful young Hufflepuff who was a sunbeam in Vash's classroom during her seventh year. Piper Halliwell (Muggle Studies TA): can make DONUTS. The dreaded Humanoid Typhoon is hereby her slave for life. Raimei Shimizu (sixth-year Gryffindor): Harry Dresden (sixth-year Ravenclaw): Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima (sixth-year Hufflepuff): seemed, to Vash, to be three people for a very long time -- one sweet and shy, one brash and reluctant, and the third reclusive and sardonic. Eventually he learned that the three are actually one split personality, with Lind as the reluctant junction between the other two. Belphegor Varia (sixth-year Slytherin): a hedonistic self-proclaimed pureblood prince with Dark tendencies that even Vash can perceive. Suspended for some time after a murderous attack on another student, Bel is now back in school and regarded with extreme prejudice by everyone. Koushirou Izumi (fifth-year Ravenclaw): helped Vash track down the MOnSTr when they were both de-aged in order to save it from the MEAN people. Although it turned out to be a fellow student, and Vash and Koushiro, practically at toddler age, weren't much help, it was the thought that counted. At his proper age, Koushiro is a pleasant, serious student and a good friend in a pinch. Yamino Ryusuke (third-year Hufflepuff): Vash has no clear memories of what happened in the kitchen the night he was de-aged, but vaguely remembers coming to the rescue of a child trapped in snake form. He hasn't really seen Yamino since, but might remember more in the future. Nia Tepplin (Teacher's Aide, Divination): is the most helpful and kindly aide EVER. She invited Vash over to her house, not once but twice, and the second time helped him get over a bad nightmare he'd had, although it took him months to be willing to confide the little he remembers about his past. A sweet woman who only wants to make others happy, she fell for previous Muggle Studies professor Genjyo Sanzo, and Vash swore to help her humanize him as she carried their twins to term. In due course, the babies came, and Vash was gratified to get to see Sanzo get all dopey and parental. Well, at least a tiny bit.~ Vala Mal Doran (Professor, Ancient History): a woman of many talents and attitudes, and a hilarious drinking buddy as well. The King of All Cosmos (Professor, Astronomy): Paul Thompson (Professor, Music): Li Shenshung (Ministry, Slytherin House): sharper than he looks, but bribable with donuts. NPC: Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a wandering priest who saw straight through Vash's shenanigans and gradually became his closest friend. His difficult past makes it hard for him to appreciate Vash's pacifistic philosophy, but he too secretly has a heart big enough for the whole world and then some, only partly closed off by cynicism and a tough attitude (which Vash sees straight through in turn). What Wolfwood doesn't know about Vash's history, he has a way of guessing; he's pulled the gunslinger back from the brink more times than either can count, and each is willing to back the other to the hilt. NPC: Knives, Vash's twin brother. A pureblood supremacist, Knives hates Muggles and half-bloods, and doesn't have much use for other wizards either. He believes that he and Vash are supreme beings and should be left alone to rule an empty world. To that end, he promotes chaos and destruction wherever he goes, and doesn't understand why Vash keeps attempting to save the human vermin he wishes to wipe out of existence. coming soon!